His Spitfire
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Wally finds out that he is really in love with Artemis.


All rights to DC and Young Justice. I hope you enjoy and please read and review :)

Wally's Pov

I shut the metal fridge door after removing the heavenly temptation known as cake from one of the cool refrigerator shelves. Grabbing a fork, I sit down and begin to slowly eat the chocolate cake. My parents had just finished cleaning up from my small family party we had. I look over at the trash can to see red and yellow streamers overflowing the rims. A few paper plates and party hats lay buried under the streamers. To my right, a few birthday cards lay open with birthday wishes written inside.

Today had been a pretty good day. I saved the queen, had a party with my friends, and had a party with my family. While the gifts and parties were nice, something from today was bugging me. I was sitting on the green couch in Mount Justice stuffing my freckled face with cake when she walked over. I had just made my birthday wish and was a little upset it had not come true. One kiss from Megan was all I wanted. The blonde archer sat beside me and her lips moved centimeters away from my ear.

Her breath tickled as she whispered, "Megan and Connor are dating Wally." My eyes widened as cake slowly fell out of my mouth. "You might want to stop flirting with Megan or I think Connor is going to kick your speedy butt," she finished as she got up and walked over to Connor and Megan with a smirk on her face.

That event is still pretty fresh in my mind as I finish my cake and add my paper plate to the overflowing pile of trash in the garbage. Putting my fork in the dishwasher, I head to the bathroom to take an overdue shower. I turn the water on and stare at myself in the mirror. I feel some of my insecurities come up as I gaze at the red-headed, freckled boy in the mirror. _Superboy is right for Megan and you are nothing but a worthless speedster who couldn't save anybody even if you tried. Remember when you let Artemis die in that simulation? You weren't fast enough Wally! You are too slow! _

I just stare at the mirror as my insecurities begin to overwhelm me. I break away from the gaze and remove my shirt. Pale skin appears in the mirror where a red shirt once was. My six pack is revealed and I sigh. _I bet Superboy's looks better._ I remove the rest of my clothing and enter the steaming hot shower. The heat is painful at first, but dies down after a minute. Millions of thoughts race through my head and somehow they always come back to Artemis telling me my worst nightmare on that green couch. For some reason though, I am not as upset as I thought I would be in this situation. My mind keeps flashing back to the stimulation. How torn up I was inside when Artemis died. I begin to question myself as I rinse the shampoo from my hair.

Artemis is an annoying, blonde-headed girl who has a big mouth. Why would I even question myself if I have feelings for her? _Why? Are you stupid? You are an annoying, red-headed boy who acts just like her. Open your eyes blind one. You know you were so furious when those aliens in the stimulation disintegrated her right before your eyes. Remember you almost reached the peak of insanity when you found out there was no chance she was alive in the alien base? Admit it, you have feelings for her. That is why you aren't upset that Megan is dating Connor. Admit it. ADMIT IT! **ADMIT IT WALLACE WEST!** _My brain screams as I find myself back in front of the mirror with a white towel around my waist.

I look up at my reflection and my brain screams at me. _I have feelings for Artemis Crock. _I think as I just stare into the mirror. The rest of the night is like a blur. I remember putting boxers on and climbing into bed. Artemis was still on my mind as I drifted off into a dream of Artemis and I; holding hands and kissing.

The next day I report to the cave and catch a glimpse of her in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen to find her bent over in the fridge. I quickly looked away, not wanting her to catch me staring at her in that position. She finally finds what she is looking for and shuts the door. She turns around and nearly drops the water she just grabbed.

"Good Lord Wally, way to scare me! I almost dropped my water," she complained as a stray hair from her messy ponytail fell to the side of her face. She was wearing a dark green sports bra that showed her defined abs and a light green pair of shorts that came down to about mid thigh.

"Umm.. yeah.. Sorry,, I um.." I struggled as I thought about the dream I had last night. Her facial expression turned from annoyed to curious in a matter of a second.

"What's the matter Wally? You seem nervous for some reason?" she asked with curiosity escaping through her lips in an almost seductive kind of tone. She placed hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows.

"Um.. nothing I am just a little tired still from being a party animal last night," I try to say with confidence as I see her smirk.

"Yeah sure," she says as she rolls her eyes and begins to walk pass me, "do you want to come and spar with me? There isn't anyone else here except Tornado, but he is up in his little cave up their learning about American Holidays."

My heart skips a beat as she says that last part. _Does she know? Is she trying to torture me?_ I hesitate for a second and respond with a yes. She smiles and tells me to meet her there in ten minutes. I quickly get changed into a tank top and some shorts. I walk in there to find her pumped and ready.

"Let me stretch first and then you are on," I say as I begin stretching. She laughs and calls me an idiot as she practice a few moves. I watch her when she isn't looking.

I stand up and meet her out on the floor. We both stand in a ready stance, waiting for the other to make the first move. I decide that will be me and I swing a punch her way. She predicts it and sidesteps it, dropping to the floor and sweeping my feet out from under me. I fall to the ground as the floor reads **fail** beside me.

" Wow, kid slow much?" she teases as she helps me up.

"Best two out of three," I challenge. She smirks and gets back into the ready stance. I follow her actions and I wait for her to make the first move. She fakes a punch right and punches me in the gut. I quickly grab her fist and pull her into me causing me to lose my balance. We fall backwards and somehow on top of her. I look into her eyes and lose all control of my actions. I slowly lower my lips onto hers; moving my hand to her hair to stroke it. She is shocked at first, but she kisses me back with a passion.

"Wally.." She says breaking away as she gasps for air, "you are crushing me." I quickly lift my body weight off of her. I am scared to face the aftermath of what she might say.

I help her up and say, "Sorry Artemis, I don't know what got into me..." I trail off knowing exactly what I was thinking at the time. She looks into my eyes and for some reason, I have a feeling she might have enjoyed it.

"It took you long enough," she said as she turned towards me, her mouth inches away from mine. We stand there for a second just looking each other in the eye before she crashed her lips against mine. My back hit the wall as her kisses became more passionate. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, and mine against her hips. She broke away from the kisses and moved her hands to the sides of my face. Yet again we were staring into each other's eyes. She gave me a quick kiss and said," Now let's finishing our Sparring match." Laughing, I followed her back onto the floor. She is mine, my little spitfire.


End file.
